


Overwhelmed Slipping

by C4ndy_St0re



Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, How Do I Tag, IRL, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ndy_St0re/pseuds/C4ndy_St0re
Summary: Lore streams had always been hard on some if not all of the SMP members emotionally but this one was worse for some reason for Tubbo, maybe it was due to the already late time or how everything had already been feeling like too much, luckily he had a friend who seemed to have a never ending knowledge on mental health and illnesses.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: C4ndy's AgeRe oneshots: MCYT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137038
Comments: 8
Kudos: 291





	Overwhelmed Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Viva_Raine
> 
> Little Tubbo with CG Ranboo has officially stolen my heart-

TW/CW: Crying, panic, (IRL Fic) nicknames: bubs and pumpkin

It was becoming late at night and everyone on the SMP had just gotten done with a stream that was lore heavy and already mentally draining enough, Tubbo was now sat in a VC with somewhere around ten other people in it too. He was too tired to truly figure out what was going on from the yelling about how somebody's acting was so-in their words-'poggers' to some other people having a very hyped up conversation on some minecraft mob.

He was tired and wanted a break.

Tubbo clicked the leave button switching over to Ranboo's contact and clicking the call button on there. He knew the boy was up and active as he had seen his contact somewhere in the mess over other contacts. Ranboo quickly answered, humming out a quiet 'hi' as clicking was heard. It was a nice change from the headache that was the other call.

Tubbo laid his head on his desk messing with a pencil that was on his desk, "Hey, sorry for the sudden call." Tubbo yawned as he adjusted his headset continuing to listen to the quiet clicks and hums. "Everything was too overwhelming there, needed a break from it and you're nice to talk to." A small chuckle crossed the line.

"I'm glad I'm a nice person to go to, and the sudden call is okay I get it." Ranboo hummed as he clicked off a few tabs before leaning back in his chair and staring at the doc he had pulled open. He was always taking notes about different mental health things, something he started to adapt a deep understanding for due to his late night internet scrollings "Everyone needs to step away and take breaks sometimes."

Ranboo started going off about some mental health thing that Tubbo wasn't too sure what it was about this time, he had heard so many different tangents and rants that by now they all began to blur together in his mind. Then again, the growing want to slip in to his headspace probably was not helping his case at all, nor was the horrible attempts to fight it off. Tubbo bit his nails, trying his best to stay big and listen to Ranboo, what would he think if he regressed? What if he thought it was weird and judged him? What if he stopped being his friend because of it?

Panic coursed through his body, his foot tapping against the ground and breathing spiking. "Tubbo?" Ranboo could hear Tubbo's spiked breaths and noticed how uncharacteristically quiet he had been. "Tubbo buddy, are you doing alright?" Everything seemed bigger, and he was just oh-so small and wanted to be held. He wanted to be small and cuddle while being talked to. He wanted to color and be told how good it was.

"Mmhm" Tubbo sat up in his chair and pulled his knees to his chest biting on his thumb trying to keep the last bit of his big headspace that he could keep. "'M just got sca'ed" Ranboo noticed the shift in language and looked through his notes feeling as though he recognized this from something, as he shifted through the different pages he heard Tubbo quietly mumbled and hum to himself making up random words that seemed to go decently well together to his little mind.

Finally Ranboo came across his answer, slightly cursing himself for not organizing the notes better, something he felt like he'd definitely have to do later. "Hey Tubbo?" He heard a quiet hum of acknowledgement before he continued "How old are you buddy?" Tubbo grinned and bounced in his seat, someone got it! He got it, and he wasn't insulting him!

"'M th'ee!" Tubbo giggled moving his thumb out of his mouth to count to three on his fingers, "Ran-Ran wan' see pic'ure?"

"Of course, what did you make?" Ranboo made his voice sound a bit more excited as he tried to not 'awe' at the nickname that Tubbo had given him, Tubbo quickly appeared on his screen, chewing on his shirt sleeve as he held up a coloring page that was messily colored in with different shades of green, yellow and red. "That looks so good bubs! That must of taken ages to finish!" Tubbo squealed and covered up his face with the page, following the 'I can't see you, you can't see me' rule. "Awe, is my pumpkin shy?"

"Nuh-uh! Ran-Ran 's um," Tubbo quickly searched for a defense to his argument, not fully sure why he was even arguing. "Mmm!" He angrily hummed and crossed his arms coming up at a loss for words, Ranboo chuckled as he watched Tubbo put down the coloring page still keeping the pouty look though it quickly went away as he saw his plush Moobloom. "'S Tom-Tom!" He quickly scrambled up and got it, returning back in to camera view and showing off the Moobloom plush that he named after his best friend.

Ranboo gave compliments to Tubbo and the plush though they fell on deaf ears as Tubbo contemplated biting the plush, his sleeve had a weird texture but the Moobloom was soft and would probably feel better than his sleeve. Without a second thought Tubbo shoved the leg of the plush in his mouth, chewing on it as Ranboo recovered over the initial shock. "Tubbo, it's not good to chew on those things. Do you have anything else? Like maybe a paci or teethers?" 

Tubbo looked down and shook his head, he wanted some of course but he could never bring himself to get any due to the fear of his family finding them, it felt too risky to have them around despite him wanting them so badly and having the money to get them. Sniffles broke the silence as Tubbo started to cry, he just wanted to be held and babied while having a paci and being able to play with toys.

"Hey, hey pumpkin, it's okay. Hey why don't you go get a drink and then you can sit down with Tom-Tom and color a picture, yeah?" Ranboo was never the best at comforting people, let alone children, though Tubbo seemed to perk up at this and nod quickly putting Ranboo under the watch of Tom-Tom as he went and made a drink for himself. Tubbo came back a few moments later with a small water bottle that had a straw built in, it was the closest thing he could get to a sippy cup. "Hey bubs, what do ya got there?"

"Appie juice!" Tubbo looked over at Ranboo before looking back down at his cup and gasping. "Ran-Ran! Lookie!" He quickly moved to get closer to his camera and showed off his cup that was decorated in stickers ranging from smiley faces to bees and clouds. "P'etty yeah?" He pulled the cup back from the camera cuddling to close while chewing on the straw waiting for an answer.

"It is very pretty! Which ones are your favorite bubs?" Ranboo watched as Tubbo's eyes lit up at the question causing him to quickly yell 'Buzz Buzz!' and show off one of them that was a Bee sitting on top of a flower. "That one is very lovely! I like that one too but I think my favorite is the pastel green cloud." Tubbo yawned as he leaned back in the chair happily kicking his feet as he took a drink from his cup, "You sleepy pumpkin?"

"Nuh-uh, no s'eep, wan' talk ta Ran-Ran!" Tubbo placed his cup down, mindlessly picking at a few of the stickers. "Ran-Ran make m happy, wan' keep talk'n." Tubbo hummed as he moved his knees to his chest and fiddled with his fingers.

"We can talk some more tomorrow bubs, how about, you transfer over to your phone and I can read you a bedtime story. Does that work?" Tubbo puffed out his cheeks before nodding and grabbing Tom-Tom the Moobloom and transferring the call to his phone. With that he moved in to his bed and pulled a blanket up over his body and listened as Ranboo hummed while searching for a book before pulling one up and beginning to read him to sleep.


End file.
